An item may typically be displayed by providing a shelf attached to a wall. Other items, such as paintings or pictures, may be positioned within a frame for protection and attached to a wall to position the item at a desirable height for viewing. However, a shelf or a frame may not provide a desired amount of protection for an item (such as when located in a high traffic area) or a user may not wish an item to be viewed from an extreme angle that elongates and obscures an item, such as a painting, when compared to viewing from a more frontal position. What is needed, therefore, is a display device that will provide greater protection for an item and offer more versatility of display.